dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * Bud Villains: * ** Baron Von Fritz ** Occupation Army Other Characters: * Hungarian resistance fighters Locations: * , occupied * Castle on a cliff over the Danube * Gypsy camp * Granary near Hunyadi | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Alex Kotzky | Inker2_1 = Alex Kotzky | StoryTitle2 = Espionage Starring Black X: "Brandon's Betrayal" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Col Atwater * Villains: * * LCDR Brandon * his Japanese wife Other Characters: * Douglas MacArthur * Colin P. Kelly * a U.S. Marine from Brooklyn Locations: * , the | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Brenner | Inker3_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle3 = Bozo the Robot: "The Gestapo In America" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Kelly's boss, War Dept. ** Kelly, messenger Locations: * ** War Department ** 1st spy hideout ** 2nd spy hideout Items: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Alex Blum | Inker4_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle4 = The Purple Trio: "Action At the Auction" | Synopsis4 = At a War Relief art auction, Warren uses ventriloquism to juice up the prices of the paintings. The auction host's butler, and two thugs, steal all the paintings at the end of the auction, and load them in a truck. Warren fools them into thinking they've had a tire blow out, they stop, and the Purple Trio apprehend them. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * The Purple Trio: ** Warren ** Tiny Todd ** Rocky Hill Villains: * Frazer's butler * two more hench Other Characters: * Frazer * art snobs Locations: * Frazer's office on Broad Street Items: * truckload of stolen paintings Vehicles: * truck | Writer5_1 = Robert Turner | Penciler5_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker5_1 = Jim Mooney | StoryTitle5 = Wildfire: "Mad Merlin the Magician" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Mad Merlin ** his gang, in medieval armor Other Characters: * Anne Haynes * John Haynes Locations: * The Haynes's big old house in the mountains Items: * trunkful of gold coins Vehicles: * Carol's roadster | Writer6_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler6_1 = Jack Cole | Inker6_1 = Jack Cole | Letterer6_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle6 = Midnight: "In Hollywood" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * insane make-up man Other Characters: * Joy Devine, actress * Buzzbe, movie director * Jones, movie cameraman * Thompson, agent * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Midnight's Vacuum Gun | Writer7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker7_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle7 = Wings Wendall: "Dr. Reinhardt Missing!!" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Spinner Benson Villains: * * * Miss Reinhardt Other Characters: * Dr. Reinhardt Locations: * Items: * Reinhardt's Formula for Helium X Vehicles: * Allied 2-engine bomber * stolen German 1-engine fighter | Writer8_1 = Ed Cronin | Penciler8_1 = Alex Koda | Inker8_1 = Irving Tirman | StoryTitle8 = The Marksman: "Captain Krass's Double" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Vorka Villains: * ** Captain Krass ** Occupation Troops Other Characters: * John Powell Locations: * occupied ** Nazi Regional Headquarters, formerly Povalski Castle Vehicles: * English fighter plane * half dozen German motorcycles | Writer9_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler9_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker9_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle9 = The Jester: "Oscar Oople" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * McGinty Villains: * Oscar Oople ** two thugs * Petunia Other Characters: * Terwilliger, jeweler Locations: * ** Tiffaties Jewelers Items: * Oople's telescoping high-tension walking cane * six million dollars worth of stolen diamonds | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Arthur F. Peddy | Inker10_1 = Arthur F. Peddy | StoryTitle10 = Rookie Rankin: "Bodyguard Botchup" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Rookie Rankin Supporting Characters: * Sarge Villains: * Mitzie, Curtis' secretary * Chopper * a butcher Other Characters * Lionel Curtis '''Locations: * City Hall | Notes = * Carol Martin's friend Anne Haynes doesn't recognize Carol in her Wildfire identity. Wildfire's costume has no mask. * Also appearing in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** "Archie O'Toole", art by John Devlin ** Wun Cloo: "Stuffed Animals", art by Jack Cole ** "The Cobra Test" (text story, featuring Jimmy Christian), by Robert M. Hyatt | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #34 July 1942, entire issue }}